Temptation's Strong
by I am no angel 0217
Summary: Chase can't help that he's falling in love with Cameron.
1. Chapter 1

**Temptation's Strong**

**Chapter One**

Cameron was eating lunch when Chase walked up. They didn't actually have a case today. Actually, they hadn't had one in a little over a week. No case meant that they really didn't have to talk to each other much.

"Cameron, I need to talk to you," he said.

"Is there a case?" she asked excitedly while she finished her sandwich.

"No, if there was one, we would have been paged."

"True. So what do you need to talk about?"

"Well, I have this special thing I have to go to and I—"

"You?"

"I need a date."

"And you thought of me?"

"Well, it's not like I could ask Foreman!"

"I know. I'd love to go. What kind of "thing" is it?"

"It's a ball."

"A ball?"

"You know, a formal—"

"I know what a ball is. When is it?"

"Tonight at eight."

"Okay. Well, I guess you could pick me up at my apartment."

Cameron left the hospital early that day to start prepping for the "date". She had to go find a good dress. She found a gorgeous red satin strapless dress. It looked absolutely perfect on her.

Cameron went home and started getting ready. She was actually looking forward to going on this date. As she was putting the final touches on her outfit, she heard a knock on the door.

"Just a minute," she called as she put her pearl earrings in. She opened the door. Chase was standing there wearing a tuxedo. Cameron thought he looked handsome, but he was more taken aback by how she looked. Cameron was stunning in her red dress with pearl earrings and a pearl necklace. She had her hair pulled back. Chase couldn't believe this was the same person that he worked next to every day. He was absolutely floored by her beauty.

"You look—"he started with an awestruck face.

Chase took Cameron to the ball, but he was almost too distracted to drive. He couldn't keep his mind off of her. He watched her talking to some older doctors across the room. Before he even thought about it, he was walking across the room. He took her gently by the arm.

"Chase, what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you," he whispered as he led her away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"What do you need to talk about?" Cameron asked as Chase led her away from the ballroom.

"You look so beautiful tonight," Chase replied.

"Thanks, but that doesn't sound like a topic that we should be talking about right now."

"It is."

"How?"

"I've wanted to be with you since we first met. Now we're out on this date. I just wanted to let you know that I want to be with you."

"We can't be together."

"Why not?"

"If we were to get together, it could ruin the way our team works at the hospital. We could be putting patients' lives in danger."

"By dating?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"We could become distracted. We could be focused on each other too much. We could—"

"I think you're over thinking this, Cameron."

"I think I'm not."

"Look, I like you, and I need to know if the feeling is mutual."

"I do like you, but that doesn't matter. We can't be together."

Cameron started to walk off, but Chase grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. He kissed her. She didn't seem to fight it, but she pulled away.

"We can't do this right now."

"Well, when can we do it?"

"I don't know. Just not now."

The rest of the ball was a little difficult. Chase and Cameron couldn't stand to be close to one another for very long periods of time. They kept thinking about the kiss and about the time that they'd had sex. Everything was just making them focus too much on each other. Chase knew that Cameron was somewhat right about a relationship being distracting, but he also knew that the two of them belonged together.

Chase took Cameron home. The ride was silent. Neither could really say anything because if they did, they knew that it would probably lead to another argument or to the two of them doing something that they regretted. The only thing that Chase would regret, though, was if they didn't get together.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" he asked.

"No, I can do that on my own," she replied as she tried to get out of the car. She couldn't help her next action. She leaned over and kissed Chase again. "That was a great kiss earlier."

"That was a great kiss this time."

"I guess you can walk me to my door," she whispered.

They kissed as they walked to the door. She opened the door, and he started to pull away.

"No, come with me."

The next morning Chase woke up to a strange alarm clock. It hit him that he wasn't at his home. He was at Cameron's. She woke up and smiled at him.

"I need to go," he whispered.

"Why? Can't we go to work together?"

"Considering, I've only got a tuxedo here, I don't think that that would work out."

"True. Well, you better hurry and get dressed at home. Wouldn't want you to be late."

"I'll see you in a little while," he said as he leaned over to kiss her.

"I'll see you, too."

At the hospital, Cameron and Chase couldn't stop looking at one another. They had a new case to work on, but they couldn't pay attention.

"Are you two listening?" House yelled at them.

"Um…" Chase started.

"Uh, the patient is having stomach pains?" Cameron replied.

"That's what I said when we were coming in here. You haven't been paying attention."

"I'm sorry," they said in unison.

"Whatever happened with the two of you, forget about it. We have a patient now. The patient is top priority, not some little office romance."

"Right," Cameron said as she listened to House. She was able to focus better on the case, but Chase was still enamored by Cameron's beauty.

"Chase, you here?" House asked loudly.

"What?"

"Are you sick? Or are you just thinking about something that I just said not to think about?"

"I'm paying attention."

"I think the two of you need to be separated for a while. Cameron run blood tests. Foreman, Chase take the patient for an MRI."

They sat there for a minute.

"Go. Now!"

The three headed out the door. They headed down to the patient's room.

"Foreman, could you give the two of us a second?" Chase asked.

"House is going to kill you if he finds out about this," Foreman replied.

"It'll be really quick."

"Fine."

Chase pulled Cameron aside. "I had a really good time last night."

"I did, too."

"Do you want to do it again?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why?"

"You couldn't pay attention back there. I told you that would happen."

"I promise it won't happen again."

"You're right, it won't happen again. We can't happen again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Chase couldn't do this. He couldn't work with Cameron anymore. He was on his was to be reassigned or to quit or to do anything that would keep him away from her. He ran into her on the way, though.

"Where are you going? Didn't you get the page?"

He had ignored it when he heard it. He was having a hard time doing anything with her in his head.

"I'm quitting."

"What?"

"I have to quit."

"Why?"

"I can't work with you anymore."

"Yes, you can. Now come on!"

She practically dragged him to the patient's room. He performed the necessary procedures like he was supposed to. When it was over, his mind went back to her. He didn't know how he was supposed to actually stay when he saw her everyday.

"We should talk," she said as they were leaving the patient's room. She led him outside. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable, but you have to stay. I'm staying, you're staying. I don't know what we're going to do about this thing between us, but we can't let it affect our work."

"But it always will."

"No, it won't."

"How do you know?"

"I just know that we have the ability to work through our hormones and actually get work done. We may be doing things outside of work, but that doesn't mean that we have to give up on working together."

"So do you still want to do things?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Of course."

"Now we just have to be doctors here and forget that we have something on the side. We put aside our feelings for one another before."

"We didn't feel this way before. Or at least I don't think we did."

"I meant our friendship. Anytime we argued, we were still able to work together."

"But arguing is different from sleeping together."

"Yeah, but it's still tied to our emotions, and we were able to deal with our emotions when we argued, so we can deal with them now."

Foreman ran into Chase as he came back inside from his talk with Cameron. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're off your game today. Your mind is somewhere else."

"Yeah, I just had a night last night that I'm having trouble getting past."

"With Cameron?"

"I can't talk about it."

"Why?"

"She would probably kill me."

"No, she wouldn't. She's harmless. She didn't actually kill me over the article. She won't kill you if you tell me what happened. So…what happened?"

"We sort of had sex last night."

"Did you mean to?"

"It wasn't planned, but yeah."

"So are you going to do it again?"

"I guess. I'm not sure. Look, it's all complicated."

"I doubt it's as complicated as you think."

"No, it's not. I'm dating a co-worker. It's very difficult and complicated and I don't know what to do. House would kill me."

"House doesn't have to know."

"But he will know."

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to find out. Just be discrete."


End file.
